


El viudo de mi amigo

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape debe consolar al viudo de su amigo, cuando en realidad lo que desea es...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El viudo de mi amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para Alisev. Un fic para dos años, te prometo que el que viene será más largo ^^

Soy Severus Snape, el infame héroe de guerra. Ha pasado ya mucho desde aquellos días en que el Señor Tenebroso cayó por segunda vez, pero sé que me sigues conociendo por mis actos en aquel entonces. Unos actos que sorprendieron y admiraron a la sociedad mágica, pero no fueron suficientes para que se olvidara mi pasado y me pusieran a la altura de mis demás compañeros de la Orden del Fénix.

Sé que ahora mismo debería estar en el funeral de mi amigo Charles Lambert, pero en su lugar me he quedado consolando a su pareja, y la verdad, no me quejo.

Sí, el hombre que tengo entre mis brazos es Harry Potter, El Elegido, el mayor héroe de los dos conflictos. También ha pasado el tiempo para él, su pelo oscuro ya está veteado aquí y allá por reveladoras canas.

A pesar de seguir los dos soportando las etiquetas que nos colocasteis tantos años atrás, nuestra relación sí ha cambiado, como sospecharás por la familiaridad que desvela la situación.

Aunque en verdad no existe tanta intimidad como a mí me gustaría. Por desgracia tan solo le estoy consolando por la muerte de su pareja, amigo mío para más señas. Charles también era maestro en pociones, de mi misma edad, y me atrevería a decir que menos agraciado que yo, sin temor a caer de ningún modo en pecado de orgullo. ¿Por qué entonces Potter ha pasado más de veinte años a su lado, pudiendo tener en mí un mejor compañero, en todos los conceptos?

Culpa mía.

Todo empezó cuando acabó la guerra. Teniendo en cuenta que la sociedad mágica aceptó a regañadientes mi pertenencia al bando ganador, quise desaparecer del mapa y dejé Hogwarts rápidamente. La precipitada búsqueda de un nuevo modo de ganarme la vida fue compensada por no tener que sufrir más a toda la caterva de mocosos que había minado mi vida durante años. Por desgracia, había uno de aquellos mocosos del cual no había manera de librarse. Puedes imaginar cuál. Sí, Harry Potter. Me buscó incansable hasta que dio con mi nuevo domicilio, que utilizaba también como laboratorio para sufragar mis gastos realizando pociones por encargo.

Los primeros días hasta fue agradable tenerle por allí, tan solo me encontraba por aquel entonces. El chico, que en su veintena ya no era tal, tan solo quería saber más de su madre, y para mí fue ciertamente liberador hablar de unos hechos que había guardado dentro tantos años. Además, se lo debía al joven, el único que había corrido a mi auxilio tras la caída del Lord, para aclarar cómo ocurrieron exactamente los hechos.

Después de semanas y semanas de visitas intempestivas, empecé a añorar mi antigua tranquilidad, y eso que entonces vivía en un castillo lleno de gente. Potter era implacable y aparecía a diferentes horas del día, siempre con comida preparada para compartir, como si temiera que no supiera cuidarme solo. Empecé a preguntarme si el chico no sentiría un erróneo sentido del deber para conmigo, por las veces que le había salvado. Incluso sospeché que el chaval imaginaba algún tipo de épico romance entre su madre y yo y se obligaba a compensarme de algún modo por años de cándida fidelidad.

Tenía que acabar con aquella procesión de visitas sin sentido, o terminaría insultando al pobre huérfano con demasiada imaginación.

Para no ofender su sagrado recuerdo maternal, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle un día que habría amado a su madre, si mis inclinaciones hubieran sido ésas. Por supuesto, se me quedó mirando con el mismo pasmo con que lo hacía en mis clases, incapaz de entender mi sutil diálogo.

—No me gustan las mujeres, Potter —tuve que confesarle. Como ves, aún no le tuteaba.

—A mí tampoco —confesó con una rapidez que me aclaró que no se había pasmado por ignorancia, sino por la sorpresa de la revelación.

Por supuesto yo tampoco esperaba la suya, aunque tengo más control que él y logré evitar que mi rostro lo descubriera. En seguida mi rápido cerebro procesó su reacción, y llegué a la conclusión de que el chico mentía por su estúpido sentido de deuda hacia mí.

—Ser homosexual no es en ningún caso una opción, se nace siendo así.

—Yo…

No sabes cómo me sentí en aquellos momentos, siendo el confesor de un casi aún adolescente (no había vivido mucho su juventud, yo había sido testigo de ello), cuando lo que yo pretendía en realidad era deshacerme de él.

—Potter, no soy la persona indicada. Salga y experimente —le aconsejé, sin soportar más sus titubeos.

—No tengo dudas. Yo solo…

—En serio, la chica Weasley puede que no sea todo lo femenina que se podría esperar, pero seguro que encuentra alguna otra joven entre todas esas admiradoras que tiene.

—No quiero ninguna chica —negó con seguridad, haciéndome suspirar. Yo mismo me había metido en una conversación que no deseaba tener, que no tenía por qué soportar—. Ginny solo fue… lo sé desde hace ya… Me masturbaba pensando en Wood.

Enterré el rostro entre mis manos. Nunca he sido del tipo consejero, en estos temas ni siquiera para mis Slytherin. Y parecía que de algún modo era el papel que yo mismo me había adjudicado al confesar mi homosexualidad. Potter estaba esperando un guía en aquellos menesteres y yo había aparecido en el momento adecuado.

Así que tras semanas de conversaciones recordando a su difunta madre, de la que me empezaba a acordar en no muy buenos términos, pasamos semanas charlando sobre hombres, básicamente. Como imaginarás, más bien hablaba yo, sabiendo que no había otro modo de sacármelo de encima, mientras él me miraba con la atención que debía de haber mostrado años antes en mis clases.  
Y tras la teoría, por supuesto me pidió que le ayudase con la práctica.

No, no tan directamente, no creas que porque sea Gryffindor Potter pueda hacer algo tan insensato. Aunque en realidad, lo que estás pensando es lo que pretendía hacer él, subrepticiamente.

Me rogó que le llevara a un bar donde poner en práctica los pocos consejos que le pude ir dando en aquellas cansinas sesiones de terapia. Y lo hice. Mal me pese, pensaba que si al fin conocía a algún chico, carnalmente, por fin perdería su interés en sus tediosas visitas y me lo quitaría de encima. Sí, fui un estúpido. Bebió y bebió, pero no se atrevió a corresponder a ninguno de los hombres que se le acercaron, y debo decir que todos y cada uno, a pesar de ser muggles, estaban muy por encima de lo que normalmente eran mis expectativas. Incluso se nos acercaron dos tipos, con los que me hubiese dado la gran noche sin problema, dejara el que dejara Potter para mí. Pero no hubo manera, el tímido chico los rechazó casi de malos modos.

Entonces pensé que, tal como había especulado el día de la confesión, el joven era tan heterosexual como su padre y el donjuán de su padrino. La idea me enfureció muchísimo, más de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta que ya le había aguantado antes en mi casa. Así que hacia ella nos desaparecí, decidido a lanzarle a Potter un hechizo de sobriedad y mandarlo a Grimmauld Place con la intención de que no volviera a poner los pies en mi morada.

Antes de ello… no imaginarás lo que ocurrió. Me besó. Así como te lo cuento, nada más aparecernos, como si tuviera miedo de no atreverse tras recuperar el equilibrio del salto, lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello y me obligó a inclinarme para llegar hasta mi boca con la suya.

Fue una escena bastante vergonzosa, por su parte (debido a la borrachera), y por la mía, que le creía tan desesperado como para contentarse conmigo, lo que además de avergonzarme me humilló.

Le aparté y le lancé el hechizo que tenía planeado, aunque tras recibir su impacto y enfocar sus pupilas en mí, volvió a hacer la misma locura. Sí, me besó. Esta vez más diligentemente, he de decir. Te confesaría que por un momento me vi tentado de aprovecharme de su ansiedad juvenil por experimentar, pero no lo haré, porque no quiero que me culpes de aprovechado, como seguramente habrías hecho tú y el resto de la sociedad mágica si el joven Potter se hubiera presentado en el callejón Diagon colgado de mi brazo.

Así que volví a apartarle y fue entonces cuando el tonto se confesó. No me creerás, como no le creí yo entonces, pero me aseguró que se había sentido atraído hacia mí desde mucho antes de acabar la guerra. Me dijo también que había sido una tortura oírme alabar a su madre cuando me creía enamorado de ella, aunque que había pensado que era su única oportunidad de estar a mi lado. Luego, tras mi propia confesión, había planeado mi seducción, de la cual he de admitir no fui consciente en ningún momento. Tan malo era, el pobre, entonces.

Pese a que esas palabras alabaron mi enjuto ego, no dejé que sus vanas (eso pensé yo entonces) ilusiones me sedujeran. Bueno, reconozco que cuando admitió sin vergüenza que en numerosas veces se había masturbado pensando en mí, estuve tentado de lanzarme a la tentación de cabeza, no me voy a avergonzar de mis debilidades cuando tenía a un jovencito, de muy buen ver y eso no me lo negarás (tanto entonces como ahora, en sus cuarenta), entregándose a mí y confesando lo mucho que me había deseado durante años.

Pero no, entonces pensé que el chico seguía confundiendo lealtad con atracción. Sí, lo sé, fui un estúpido. Eso lo sé ahora y lo supe en cuanto le presenté a mi colega días después, cuando coincidieron en mi casa. Maldito fuera ese día.

En cuanto vi que Charles flirteaba con Mi chico el arrepentimiento reventó como bilis en mis entrañas. Menos de una semana atrás Potter se me estaba declarando y ahora ese frívolo que siempre se había dado aires de grandeza, se atrevía a coquetear con él, obviando que yo tenía derechos previos. Ah, pero tienes razón, le había rechazado. Eso lo recordé cuando el joven se empezó a ruborizar y a reírle tontamente las gracias. También tuve presente lo que Potter me había dicho para conquistarme, cosa que yo pensé una excusa y ahora vi que probablemente era real: Le gustaban mayores.

Efectivamente, pese a mi oposición me enteré a las dos semanas de que Charles no había desaprovechado lo que yo, estúpidamente, había despreciado. Enojado y, sí, celoso, esperé meses y meses a que apareciera por en medio un joven apuesto que hiciera que Harry quisiera experimentar en prados más verdes.

Desgraciadamente, no contaba con su entrega y fidelidad. Más de veinte años tuve para comprobarlo.

Y durante todos ellos Mi chico no dejó de visitarme tanto como lo había hecho desde el final de la guerra, aunque ahora a veces venía acompañado por Charles. Pero no siempre, y eso me llenaba tanto a mí de satisfacción, como de ira a mi colega, que a veces debía abandonar a su joven y apetecible amante para hacer presencia en su hogar, junto a su familia, esposa e hijos. Ya sabes, Charles Lambert siempre ha jugado una doble vida, respetable pocionista y cabeza de familia ante la sociedad, y seductor de hombres jóvenes en sus horas libres.

Harry sufría por ello, pero siempre se alegraba de no ser él el que tuviera que acompañarle en los eventos públicos. O eso me decía a mí, que era el que le hacía compañía cuando tenía que asistir obligatoriamente a alguno de ellos. Entonces tenía que enfrentarse a la pareja “oficial” de su amante, que sabía perfectamente quién era Harry Potter en la vida de su esposo. Dado que su matrimonio era una farsa, no podía hacer mucho contra él. Pero para mi querido Gryffindor, una mirada de desprecio bastaba para despertar sus remordimientos.

Así pasé los años, intimando cada día más con un joven al que vi convertirse en un hombre absolutamente deseable y apetecible. La envidia me corroía cuando le veía con Charles, recordando que si no fuera por mi estupidez sería yo el que le tendría entre mis brazos.

Como hago ahora, consolándole cuando en realidad quiero gritarle que le olvide ya, que yo ya he esperado bastante para tenerle.

Pero aún es muy pronto para levantar el duelo y después de tantos años ya no sé si un viejo de sesenta años como yo sigo siendo igual de atractivo para él como lo era a mis cuarenta.

 

****************

 

Hace dos meses que murió mi pareja y ya empiezo a hartarme de los pésames. La verdad, no éramos lo que se dice “oficiales”, para eso está su mujer. Y sus amantes, ahora que habían salido a la luz. Tampoco le echo tanto de menos. Es curioso cómo te acostumbras a la rutina, aún cuando no es lo que habías esperado.

Echaría mucho más en falta las visitas de Severus. Últimamente viene casi cada día, aunque la verdad me gustaría que parase ya de hablarme de Charles.

Precisamente, oigo chisporrotear la chimenea. Tiene que ser él.

—¡Harry! ¿Has leído ya el Profeta?

—Sí, Severus. Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Un té?

—¿Estás bien? Pensaba que no soportarías…

—Hace tiempo que lo sabía, no me importa.

—¿No te importa la publicidad?

—¿Qué publicidad? A mí no me afecta.  
—¡Cómo no te va a afectar! Hablan de ti, y encima la mujer de Charles ha ofrecido una entrevista…

—Ella no hablará de mí, sabe que yo podría contar muchas cosas también. Severus, ese amante del que habla el periódico no soy yo. Si te fijas nombran a un joven, y yo ya no entro en esa descripción. Además, si supieran que soy yo no habrían tantas vaguedades, mi foto saldría en primera plana.

—Entonces… ¿Charles tenía otro amante?

—”Otros” amantes. Su gusto por los jovencitos no cambió cuando yo fui creciendo.

—¿Lo sabías? Dios, Harry ¿cómo pudiste permitirlo?

—No es como si yo le hubiese sido fiel. —Severus se puso tan congestionado que tuve que aclarar—: No estuve con nadie, físicamente. Pero nunca le amé, así que realmente estábamos en paz. Él sí me amaba, aunque necesitaba de otros para satisfacerle. Yo no necesitaba a nadie más, en la cama. En mi corazón era diferente… y él lo sabía. En cierto modo éramos más compañeros que otra cosa.

—No lo entiendo… ¿por qué permitiste eso? ¿Por qué conformarte si podías tener algo mejor?

—Porque no puedo tener a quien realmente amo. ¿Qué importa lo demás? Charles fue un buen compañero, lo pasamos bien juntos.

—Harry. ¿A quién amas realmente?

Conozco esa mirada. Lo sabe. Después de tantos años ya no temo que nuestra amistad se rompa, estamos tan unidos que sería imposible. Yo solo quería que no se sintiera culpable por no corresponderme…

—Te lo dije en su día, hace muchos años. Pero no importa, Severus, hace tiempo que acepté que no puede ser. Prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte en absoluto, ya es mucho poder verte todas las semanas. Así que olvida el tema, ¿Quieres té?

Le doy la espalda y me dirijo a la cocina. Espero que cambie de tema, no hay necesidad de poner el dedo en la llaga, hace años que superé su rechazo.

Me ocupo llenando la tetera, que coloco en el fuego. Cojo el té negro que tengo en la vasija grande, siempre llena para él.

Sus manos me impiden seguir, me las coge por detrás, pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, no suelo tenerle tan cerca y su proximidad me sigue acelerando el corazón, tantos años después.

—Gryffindor terco y obstinado —me insulta, como siempre.

Pero sus acciones son nuevas. Aprieta mis manos con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que vaya a salir corriendo, y besa mi cuello, justo detrás de mi oreja. Tengo el loco pensamiento de lamentarme por no haberme puesto colonia, cuando debería de estar negándome a su lástima.

—Tú me rechazaste —reclamo, intentando mantener mi cordura.

—Una vez. Estabas borracho.

Me muerde, más abajo, hociqueando mi camisa para llegar a la junta de mi hombro.

—Al principio, no después, cuando te confesé… ¡oh, déjame!

Me lo sacudo de encima y me aparto de él, tirando al suelo la vasija de té, que se hace mil pedazos.

Intento agacharme para recogerlo, pero me retiene tomando de nuevo mis manos, esta vez de frente a mí.

—Esta vez no voy a permitir que te escapes. No después de pasar veinte años lamentando no haber creído en tus palabras.

Me besa. Después de soltar semejante confidencia, junta sus labios a los míos.

Pese a que estoy aturdido, no puedo negarme, hace demasiado que sueño con esto.

—Tanto tiempo perdido, deseándote, odiando al oportunista de Charles…

—Calla —le ordeno. Si antes no tenía ganas de oír ese nombre, ahora mucho menos—. Calla…

No sé cómo, pero llegamos hasta el comedor entre besos y mordiscos.

Supongo que él está tan furioso como yo, furioso y a la vez intoxicado, hambriento de unos besos que ahora sé que él también ha anhelado.

—Severus…

Repito su nombre una y otra vez, mientras me dejo desnudar sobre el sofá en el que hemos pasado tantas veladas juntos. No puedo creer que al fin me encuentre entre sus brazos.

—Harry…

Oír mi nombre de sus labios, susurrado entre los gemidos que le provoca mi boca sobre su piel desnuda me lleva al borde de mi resistencia. Termino en su mano, poco antes de que él lo haga en la mía. Nos gastamos mutuamente quemando el deseo acumulado en más de veinte años de amor.

—¿Vas a arrepentirte de esto?

Se lo pregunto mucho después, aún estirados en el sofá, tapados con una manta sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Severus no me responde. No con palabras. Pero sus brazos me abrazan más fuerte, y sé que no van a dejarme ir, nunca más.

Como, a pesar de todo, siempre ha hecho.

Me relajo en su regazo y me duermo, sabiendo que cuando despierte él seguirá allí, a mi lado para continuar con el resto de nuestras vidas. Juntos.

FIN


End file.
